WALKER
by deadrose146
Summary: Danny had a set image of every thing. What if seven simple words shattered his whole world? Me and Jack aren't your real parents...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I have read this over and decided it lacked a climax so I have changed many things.**_

 _ ***Sigh* Please don't give me grief over this? You know it had to be done.**_

 **SEVA: KTVHNEPY XPGRHOLMFIDSAE VNAOET NTKO HGFRDISELF ZYLOKU. HTIO GTFHCEBM, JYNOLU GAFRSE HRKILGJHNT.**

 _ **That's right Seva, I knew you agreed with me!**_

 **SEVA: JTXO BMNE JI DSWACY KFLUHCDKFISNAG VSFCGRZEKW LYTOWU, HYDOTU DWSHGIMNKY, OPLRDOSCXRGAKSMTVISNFASTVIBNLG HBGIXTBCVH!**

 _ **What?! NOOO, the betrayal! It hurts!**_

 **SEVA: ... HCLABN CWDE SJCUFSDT JGNEVT COSN TWXILTSH YTDHAE RSQTWOARSY?**

 _ **Fine, your right Seva, we must get to the story! Hope everybody likes it!**_

 **SEVA: YTZRKUGSFT DMVE, SNAOVBCOKDXY AWRIELPL. OYTOJUZR RA GSXULCMKBY KWXRYIUTQEPR!**

 _ **Okay that's just mean, and here I thought we were best imaginary friends. Now on with the story!**_

 _*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*_

Danny swore as he reached for the off button, only for his fist to smash the poor device. That was really becoming repetitive, and alarm clocks didn't grow on trees! Danny grumbled angrily as he stretched like a cat, reaching over to his dresser for clothes. His hand froze mid-air as he frowned down at the offending red oval and jeans.

 _I'm always teased at school for how I dress._ Danny mused to himself, eyeing the clothes carefully. _Plus, it's not like it will hurt anybody._ He slowly retracted his hand, getting up and walking over to his closet. In the end, he settled for a white t-shirt that said 'Well, this is gonna bite me in the ass later' with a picture of a stick figure releasing a convict from prison, a pair of black jeans and dug his white combat boots out from under his bed.

Don't ask where he got them. Just leave it at 'Jazz thought it would be funny.'

Danny stood up and left his room, combing his fingers through his hair. Heading down the stairs at the end of the short hallway, he entered the kitchen to see that the rest of his family was already awake. _H_ _uh, weird. Mom and jazz make sense. But dad? Weird._

He sat down across from them, digging into his breakfast greedily. Being a ghost-fighting teenage superhero really took it out of you. As he finished his last piece of bacon, he looked up at his family to say bye, only to be met with apprehensive looks. "Hey, you guys okay, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Danny chuckled at his pun, knowing his parents wouldn't understand, but finding it funny anyways.

"Well, uh... actually, honey" his mom began, sharing a look with the others at the table "Now that your 16 we've decided to tell you-"

"Um-uh, Mom" Danny interrupted shyly, looking at his Mom from the corner of his eye "I'm only fifteen, remember?"

"Today's your birthday, Dann-o!" his dad shouted, giving him a goofy smile.

"Oh ok- WAIT WHAT!?" Danny cried out, eyes blown wide as he stared at his parents. He knew that ghost fighting had been taking time away from him lately, but it was his birthday for crying out loud! This was something he should be able to remember!

"Yes Danny" his mom continued carefully, giving him a weird look "And since this is such a big step in your life we've decided to tell you something...important."

"What is it mom? Is it serious?" Danny asked, a bit scared. If it was affecting his Mom this much...there was no way it was good news.

"Yes honey it is, and we all hope you'll forgive us but.. we thought it would be best for you." His mom continued, relentless besides the tears coming from all but Danny.

"Danny, honey, I'm sorry, but..."

"But what?" Danny asked, sweating as looked back and forth between his parents. Both shared a look of guilt that seemed to weigh on them as Maddie finished her statement.

"Me and Jack aren't your real parents."

 ** _WOO! I know most people hate cliffhangers, but I decided it would be good anyway._**

 **SEVA: GRYFLMNTIZ!**

 ** _WHAT?! NO! WHAY ARE YOU SO MEAN?!_**

 **SEVA: DSMINTZML.**

 _ ***Stops crying to stare at Seva***_

 _ **what did you say?**_

 **SEVA: DSMINTZML.**

 _ **I see... DIE YOU STUPID TRAITOR! *punches Seva as the announcer begins talking***_

 **It's ugly! it's horrible! The blood is everywhere, and the fight is closing to an end! and the winner is...**

 _ **SEVA! DEAD'S IMAGINERY FRIEND!**_

 _ ***Dead crawls off stage glaring at Seva..***_

 _ **I will get my revenge...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys, I know you missed me but I was busy with life problems.**_

 _ **SEVA: MRGLVARP**_

 _ **But, I thought I was your friend...?**_

 _ **SEVA: MRFGL**_

 _ **Okay, I understand... *sniff***_

 _ **On with the story!**_

Danny couldn't breathe, his heart was beating too fast for him to think straight. _They're lying...they have to be lying._ But Danny knew they wouldn't mess around like this. He knew they wouldn't _hurt_ him like this. So Danny stood as they looked at him with wide eyes, he took a deep breath...

And Danny ran, he ran as fast as he could, down the steps and out the front door. He could hear his family calling for him, begging for him to stop, but he didn't. He had to _run_ somewhere _,_ anywhere. It didn't matter. As long as it wasn't there, he couldn't face that. Not yet. So Danny ran.

When he finally got to a place where he could be sure no-one was around, he transformed and raced through the skies as tears blurred his vision. _Why? Why him, why did this have to happen?_ Danny kept going, running from an invisible enemy. People down below scattered, afraid of a fight. But there were no ghosts, around, save one. _But can I really be called_ a _ghost, or am I a human?_

 _I'm nothing. Nothing and everything I have to be. A son, a brother, a hero, a student, a friend, a ghost, a human. Where will this end? When can I just be me?_ Danny pondered and question all of this, but he still couldn't find an answer. If he had to be everything everyone else wanted him to be, should he just stop existing? _No I couldn't just...end it. People need me to protect them, they need a hero._

 _Or do they?_

Everybody in the town hated and feared his ghost half, and constantly ignored and bullied his human half. _What about Sam and Tucker? I know at least they would miss me._ Danny smiled at that, thinking about his best friends. He could really use their help right now. "Well, hope they don't mind a visit." Said Danny as he readjusted his flight towards Tucker's house.

Danny always loved flying. When he was little he used to jump on a trampoline they had in their yard. Every time he would see how high he could go, and figured that was as close to flying as he would ever get. _Boy, was I ever wrong._

Flying was nothing like being on a trampoline. On a trampoline you could feel yourself being pulled back to earth, feel you had no control. Actually being in the air was different. You feel like nothing can touch you, and you can feel the wind whipping past your face as you fly. You could feel the control it allowed you, how gravity couldn't pull you down no matter how hard it tried.

So Danny was a little disappointed when he had to slow to a stop in front of Tucker's house, transforming back as he landed. _What if I just stayed in the air forever?_ Danny pushed the idea aside as he rang the bell next to the green and brown door of Tucker's house. It was stupid.

Danny waited a few minutes, but when nobody answered, he frowned. _They're not out somewhere, are they?_ God Danny hoped not. He really needed somebody to talk to. He decided to ring the bell one more time, just in case. When nobody answered again, he frowned and walked away.

"Of all days to be out, Tuck." Danny sighed, looking down as he walked and frowning. _Though I guess it's not his fault. He can't just stay home all the time incase I need him, and he deserves to hang with his family every once and a while._ _I wouldn't stop him._

Danny sighed and transformed again, jumping into the air as he again readjusted his course. _Sam's probably home, it's not like she would want to go out with her 'Preppy Parents' as she calls them._ Danny smiled at that, letting out a small chuckle as he arrived at the Manson home. Danny knew he was head over heels for that girl, and he was just too scared to admit it. Clueless his butt.

Tucker knew, but one glare from Danny with his 'Scary eyes' and he had decided to keep it to himself. This time Danny didn't bother with transforming as he flew up to Sam's window, phasing in. He frowned when he found an empty room. W _here is she?_

Danny looked around, before flying through her bedroom floor, heading down to the theater room. If she was anywhere else it would be there, watching a horror movie flick. As he entered the theatre, he was disappointed when he didn't see anything playing. The room was dark, and there were no people in the seats.

Sighing as he did so, Danny turned to leave. He needed to find someone to talk to about what had happened. He floated up to the ceiling, turning invisible and intangible as he did so, but paused when he heard a grunt from bellow him. Frowning, he kept his invisibility as he floated back to the floor. He still couldn't see anyone there. ***BANG***

Danny jumped, turning towards the door in the far corner. Somebody was in the film room? _Why wouldn't they just use the remote and tune to a channel?_ Slowly and quietly, Danny floated over to the door, holding his breath. He closed his eyes and stuck his head through the door, intangible and invisible to the human eye.

He didn't know how long he had his eyes closed, but they snapped open when he heard a familiar voice moaning **"MH! Tucker!"**. He still couldn't Believe what he saw when they finally opened. The love of his life, pressed against a wall, making out with his best friend.

 ** _*Dead sneaks behind SEVA holding a bucket of gross, green...stuff. She gets closer, about to dump it, when...*_**

 ** _AHHH Seva! Why!? I thought you were my friend!_**

 **SEVA: MYFFLGRMP**

 _ **Well, yeah I know THAT, but how did you know I was there?**_

 **SEVA: MRGLFRMG**

 _ **Wait... What? But I am your creator! I would know if you had powers!**_

 **SEVA: MRCLGRD**

 _ **...Now that's just cold**_

 _ **Anyway guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I was slow getting it out and I'm sorry.**_

 _ **If your wondering about the Sam and Tucker thing I'm realllllly sorry? I got this idea in the middle of writing and I like where it's going. Trust me when this fanfic is done you will love me for this!**_

 **SEVA: MSHERGRGL!**

 _ **...That's it! SEVA if you don't shut it I will hiatus you!**_

 **SEVA: MZRCRGLE! MOUSRIN! MSHIGGER! MNURGE!**

 _ **Okay! That's It!**_

 ** _Server- SEVA the imaginary friend has been put on hiatus._**

 ** _That Felt so good! Now on with the fanfic!_**


End file.
